


Best-Laid Plans

by foxinthestars



Category: Dana Knightstone Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana tried to make it easier on herself, she really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_Dream_Of_Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Dream_Of_Erebor/gifts).



> Thanks to beta readers lanalucy and Rosencrantz.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

When I realized this was going to be a pattern, well, searching half a village for something sharp enough to open a plastic bag got old fast.

I bought a Swiss Army knife.

Airport security took it before they let me on the plane to Austria. Should’ve seen that coming.

I bought another one.

On arrival in Portugal, my luggage was still locked, but the knife had vanished.

Third time lucky, I thought, driving across Romania with a new one in my purse on the seat behind me...

When they salvaged the car they found what was left of it.


End file.
